


One Piece PETs: Zoro's Lunch

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [107]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fainting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina gets scared when she sees her father's lunch. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Zoro's Lunch

**One Piece PETs: Zoro's Lunch**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This unbelievably funny series belongs to the fan-tabulous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   So, our story begins with young Nico Kuina sitting out on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_. She is currently feeding her new pet turtle, Urashima, some lettuce while her pet goldfish, Mr. Shiny Scales, swam around his bowl next to the Cub Child. Kuina smiled as she fed the little fish next.

 

"Eat up, Mr. Shiny Scales," she spoke. "Just not too much."

 

_"Yes, Kuina."_ replied the fish.

 

Afterwards, Zoro had returned...with a dead antelope in his jaws. The second Kuina saw the gory sight...this is what happened:

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!** " she screamed before fainting.

 

_"Kuina!"_ Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales cried.

 

Urashima slowly crawled over to Kuina's wrist and placed his foot on it to check her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a beat.

 

_"Thank god."_ he said.

 

"Kuina?" Zoro called. "Hey, Kuina?"

 

It was no use. The little Crane/Tiger Cub Child was out cold.

 

"...Uh-oh." muttered the Tiger Man.

 

At that moment, Robin came outside.

 

"What's going on?!" she asked before she spotted her daughter's unconscious body. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!! KUINA!!!"

 

She ran over to her little girl and cradled her in her wings.

 

"Kuina!" she cried. "Kuina, open your eyes!! Look at Mama!!!"

 

"Mom, what's going on?" Hanako asked as he came outside.

 

At that moment, he saw Kuina unconscious in their mother's wings.

 

"SIS!!!!" Hanako cried.

 

"Zoro, what happened!?" Robin questioned.

 

"I...I just came back from hunting and Kuina saw me with my kill...and I may have unintentionally scared the living daylights out of her..." Zoro answered, nervously.

 

"Oh, boy." muttered Hanako.

 

3...2...1...

 

" **YOU DID _WHAT!?_** " Robin roared.

 

"Wow...bad idea, Dad." Hanako spoke up.

 

"You KNOW how timid Kuina is!!" Robin barked. "She can't even stand the sight of her own blood!!!"

 

"Robin, I'm sorry! I forgot!" Zoro replied. "I didn't mean to frighten her!! Honest!!!"

 

"Kuina," Hanako spoke softly to his younger sister. "C'mon, little sis, wake up!"

 

Kuina groaned softly as she started to wake up.

 

"Mama...?" she asked.

 

"Yes, sweetie, it's Mama," Robin replied, softly.

 

"What happened?" Kuina asked.

 

"You pulled a Hinata Hyuga after seeing Dad's lunch." Hanako answered.

 

(A/N: Couldn't resist. XD)

 

"It was an accident!" Zoro argued.

 

It was then that Kuina remembered seeing the dead antelope in her father's teeth.

 

"Please don't faint, again." Hanako begged.

 

"I won't, don't worry." responded Kuina.

 

Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales sighed in relief.

 

_'Thank goodness.'_ they thought.

 

"Zoro, next time, make sure Kuina's not outside before you bring a deer carcass on board." Robin said.

 

"Actually, it's an antelope," Zoro corrected. "and all right."

 

"Good," Robin nodded. "Now, go take your meal and eat it where Kuina won't see it."

 

That's just what Zoro did; Urashima patted Kuina's hand/wing.

 

"It'll be okay, Urashima," Kuina spoke up as she picked up her turtle. "I'm fine now."

 

The turtle smiled and Robin smiled as well as she pet her little fledgling.

 

"Sorry you had to go through that." she told her. "Your father doesn't know how to be subtle when it comes to mealtime."

 

_'That's just one of the things Dad doesn't know how to be subtle with.'_ thought Hanako.

 

Zoro learned a very important lesson that day: don't bring your kills on board where your timid daughter can see them.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me one day...yeah, I'm so terrible. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
